Digital broadband broadcast networks enable end users to receive digital content including video, audio, data, and so forth. Using a mobile terminal, a user may receive digital content over a wireless digital broadcast network. Digital content can be transmitted in a cell within a network. A cell may represent a geographical area that may be covered by a transmitter in a communication network. A network may have multiple cells and cells may be adjacent to other cells.
Typically, access from one cell to signals being transmitted in a neighboring cell has been problematic. When information of signals in a neighboring cell is desired, such access may be difficult to obtain without a large expenditure of time and power. For example, access to signals in a neighboring cell via an interaction network wastes time as well as power of the receiver.
Therefore, there exists a need for a method and system for detecting from one cell information in another cell in a rapid and efficient manner. Also, there exists a need in the art for a method and system for detecting such information such that excessive power in a receiver is not needlessly wasted.